Snapshots From A Wedding
by ellapuppy
Summary: The way I would like to see this Monday's episode end  House has lied to Cuddy and she is waiting for an apology  Everyone is at a wedding but not everyone is having a good time


God, did he need to find Wilson and now. He had done it, he's apologized to Cuddy. The absurdity of demanding a natural born liar apologize about a lie and then believe the apology was too much. He really, really needed to be with someone who, after the expected stern stare and moralizing, would smile and get it. He needed to be somewhere he could smile at it himself. He'd seen him just a few minutes ago.

Chase waving wildly and Foreman behind him mouthing something. Ignore, must find Wilson.

"House, you'd better get over here before he kills himself." now he could hear Foreman and Foreman knew him well enough to know there was only one "himself" that would interest him enough to make yelling his name across a crowded room worth it.

"What?" he yelled back, "Where is he?"

Foreman had managed to work his way across the dance floor. "He's at the bar now but he's talking about leaving soon, and if he tries to drive in the condition he's in.."

"What condition? He was stone sober not an hour ago." That Wilson drank and occasionally to excess wasn't news, but it was usually a slow, happy process with much giggling and unplanned attempts to dance or sing or something.

"Look, I don't want to get into his personal business..." Foreman was looking around as if he might be overheard giving away state secrets.

"Then pretend you're me," House interupted again, "What is going on?"

"He and Sam were arguing, outside. She left in a cab, He came back in looking for you, but you were dancing and he just went to the bar. That was about an hour and three quarters of a bottle of scotch ago." Foreman shrugged, getting ready to explain why he hadn't done anything sooner to stop Wilson or get House.

House made it to the bar and spotted his friend, smiling and looking around like a fool at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. He saw House and started waving wildly. "Hey, Hey com'here."

If he hadn't known about the fight with Samunwise he might have laughed, but now he was too worried. This was a familiar first step on a dark road he had gone down a few times before.

"So, how you feeling?" House reached around him, grabbed the still full shot glass and quickly downed it.

"Looking for you. Listen" Wilson motioned for House to bend down, it was going to be a secret.  
"What'da ya say we go back to your place? I made a decision, I want to smoke a joint. You got some at the apartment right? I mean you're not supposed to not with the anti depressants you're on, but you do right? And even if you don't you can get some pretty easy right? That girl Brandi didn't she know somebody, I think you told me once that she knew somebody or we could swing by that bar you always used to go to, You thought I couldn't figure it out, but I did, You always went there.."

"OK. yeah I got great stuff back at the apartment, primo weed, Just give me the keys to the Volvo and we'll get going. " House smiled, Wilson drunk was a show.

"Why do you want the keys?" confused, hurt Wilson appeared in a split second. Another sign he was totally smashed.

"What keys?" House put on his most innocent look although it wasn't necessary. Wilson couldn't pick up a facial expression now if it was on a 3D screen in an Imax. He was also fairly insensitive to touch so House had no problem reaching into his pocket and palming the car keys.

"Just sit here a minute," he patted Wilson on the shoulder. "I have to go say good bye to somebody and then I'll be right back and we'll take off, OK?"

"Yeah, sure." Wilson was already starting to get up off the bar stool, He always wandered when he was drunk, not one of his more attractive qualties.

"Hey, Chase" House called "Sit here and make sure he doesn't disappear. I'll be right back."

Wilson got back up on the stool. Smiling at Chase he motioned him closer. "Shhhh, it's a secret. House and I are going back to his apartment and..."

"Hey," Chase smiled. "I really do not want to know."

"Smoke some weed." House explained,. "Wilson wants to get high."

Chase just kept smiling and House decided it wasn't worth the time or the effort to explain any further.  
He turned back to Wilson and did the best he could to make himself look angry "Hey, you keep talking like that and its off, OK. Nobody needs to know."

"Don't yell at my friend." Chase decided playing House was both fun and safe at the moment.

House just shook his head while Wilson was already back to trying to slide off the stool without sliding onto the floor. Time to get away from there. Finish things up with Cuddy and get Wilson to the apartment before the whole team decided to play pin the insult on the boss.

She was glowing. She was happy, She totally bought it. And tonight would have been the best make up sex in his lifetime. Although that wasn't really saying much since he seldom made up with people. Especially those he was having sex with, them he usually just added ten per cent to the bill.

"Hey," big smile, warm blue eyes and his trademark puffed out cheeks. "Have to take a raincheck on tonight. Wilson is pretty messed up and I think I'd better get him home."

OK back to bitchy in record time. "What? He's drunk? Put him in a cab."

"It's more than that." House now going for sincerity which wasn't hard because he was actually pretty close to being sincere. "He's drunk because he and Sam had some kind of fight. Wants to go to my apartment tonight."

"So give him the key and put him in a cab. Rachel is at Mom's all night. No need to confine it to the bedroom tonight." big self assured grin, not her best look.

"No, seriously, He gets messed up about these things. I think I should stay with him."

Smile gone, now just the strongest attempt she could manage to channel Bette Davis. "You're telling me you'd rather go back to the apartment and hold Wilson's hand all night than go home with me and hold these" she glanced down, no need he knew what she meant.

Now he really did smile, "Yeah, I guess I am."

He turned and started walking back toward the bar, wondering if he might actually be able to get Wilson to toke up.  



End file.
